


Trust

by horrorheadcillie



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie being Alfie, I am appalling at summaries please forgive me, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexuality Crisis, Tommy Shelby does not handle feelings well, and Ada being a gem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorheadcillie/pseuds/horrorheadcillie
Summary: Thomas Shelby has always been the man with a plan. And his latest scheme revolves around gaining a solid alliance with the Jews who control Camden in London. But then Alfie Solomon’s has a plan of his own. One Tommy had in no way whatsoever accounted for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season two before the take over of Sambini’s club.

Trust was not something Thomas Shelby was familiar with. He didn't trust people. Couldn't. And they in turn, most definitely, did not trust him. 

That wasn't without reason however, the Billie Kimber ordeal being just one example. Potential business associates or allies were well within their rights to be suspicious of Thomas and the Peaky Blinders considering how that ended. 

Even his own family didn't really trust him, sure they wanted to but there was always some underlying suspicion that something could go awry. That he was keeping them in the dark. That something was happening right under their noses and could blow up at any minute. That he was operating without their consent. And they were most definitely right. Tommy was a law unto himself and acted off his own back. Because he in turn did not trust his family. 

Of course there was very little chance of them betraying him, that wasn't exactly his worry. It was more so they couldn't trusted to operate to his liking. The head of the Shelby family had a clear vision of what he wanted and how it should pan out. Other people were wildcards, they had minds of their own. And Tommy wasn't particularly fond of minds that weren't his own. 

So he kept them in the dark, he did things himself. Because at the end of the day there was no one he could trust other than himself. He even doubted that at times. 

Moral of the story Tommy was not one to trust. He attempted that once which completely blew up in his face. But this wasn't about Grace. This was about Alfie Solomons. 

And Tommy could understand that it, trust, had its uses. Not that he would trust Solomons, no that wasn't part of his plan. He needed the other man to trust him. 

Tommy wouldn't betray him, not in the near future anyway, because useful allies were hard to come by these days. And useful Solomons was. Solomons was as dangerous as him, the threat of both of them together would be incredibly useful regardless of where he decided to expand. He had a union with the Lees that he could make use of when he wished. A union with the Jews was his next objective. 

Although Thomas was unsure of how to solidify such a union his current plan of action was a degree of friendship between him and Solomons. That would work for the time being, but not long term. 

And if such an opportunity came about in which he could ensure a more permanent, a more solidified alliance between Solomon's Jews and the Peaky Blinders, Tommy would not hesitate to take advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic to post so please be gentle. However, I am more than happy to receive criticisms in any way shape or form that will benefit this story. I have got this mostly planned out but if you have any plot points you think would be good feeling free to comment them and I’ll try for them in.  
> Honestly though criticisms are wanted and appreciated as long as they serve to improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

"It'll be fine Pol, I'm sure you lot can function for a few days without my expertise." Tommy said around his cigarette, buttoning up his waistcoat. 

"It's not our ability to function without you that I'm worried about. There's no need for you to go down to London as often as you do. Send one of the boys, Arthur would be fine." Polly felt as though she might as well just speak to the wall because she was wasting her breath on Tommy. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “I thought it was you who was going on about him being off his rocker? Encouraging him to take his medicine, stay off the whiskey.” 

“He would be fine, if you weren’t whispering in his ear to ignore every bit of advice given to him by anyone except you.” Polly snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Tommy was trying to stop the conversation about his activity in London, she had to keep on track. 

“Tommy I mean it, getting too involved in London will be dangerous. Spread the workload out among the family.” 

Tommy simply ignored her and headed to the safe to take out some money.

When he had something in his head that was it. Always Tommy's way. Doesn't mean Polly wasn't going to try, make him see sense, though. She felt like her dying breath would be spent begging Tommy to stop dragging the family into even deeper shit, and him promptly ignoring her.

Thomas rolled his eyes, letting out a puff of smoke. "I've explained it already. Not going to go repeating myself." 

She huffed out a laugh, "Explained? More like told what you felt was necessary." 

"Are they not the same thing?" He said flatly putting on his coat. She was testing his patience, as she had been since this London business began. 

"You're playing with fire. Putting this business, this family, in danger when there is no need to." Polly couldn't understand him. 

He'd always been too interested in trouble than was good for him. A family trait unfortunately. But unlike his brothers he had too much intelligence, and more cunning than was right for a person to have. That coupled with his ambition and need for control and power was a disaster waiting to happen. And with how secretive he had been since the fiasco with the guns she had no doubt that they, the family, would be dealing with the fall out. 

"Three. Three of these meetings in the last month. You're going to get too deep into this." 

They were fine in Birmingham. More than fine. There was no need for expansion. But what Thomas wants Thomas will get. Regardless of what anyone else thinks. Or what's at risk.

"You're meeting with him too often for my liking Thomas." Polly warned. She remembered the days when he actually used to listen to her warnings. And, to be fair, he still did at times. But not about the Jew. Or about the Irish business, whatever that was. 

"Well it's a good thing you're not the one dealing with it then, isn't it Polly." Tommy mumbled. He had more important things to be dealing with than her worrying about things she doesn't understand. His mind was on Alfie Solomons as it tended to be lately. 

Their association was working well for the time being. Their regular meetings were doing their purpose. Tommy was used to Solomons manner and he to his. The regularity of the meetings allowed both of them to be constantly aware of each other's plans, at least the ones that concerned there mutual association. Business was going smoothly and so were their meetings. A degree of rapport was being established. Understanding. Trust. 

"I mean it Thomas. You're looking for trouble and it will find you and this family and do more damage than you would like. These attempts of yours, to take over the world, they will not end well." 

Thomas sighed and without glancing back at her sauntered out the door. "Not the world Polly. Just London for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic to post so please be gentle. However, I am more than happy to receive criticisms in any way shape or form that will benefit this story. I have got this mostly planned out but if you have any plot points you think would be good feeling free to comment them and I’ll try for them in.  
> Honestly though criticisms are wanted and appreciated as long as they serve to improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ollie." Thomas greeted shortly putting out his cigarette. 

"Mr Shelby." Ollie replied. He wasn't particularly fond of the other man. But if Alfie said he was dealing with him he'd just have to put up with the gypsy. For the time being. "He's in his office" 

"I know where he is." Tommy smirked. Solomons little helper wasn't particularly happy with him getting his feet under the table. Good. Thomas Shelby was not one to deny how he enjoyed others annoyance, particularly when it was directed at him. 

Tommy brushed passed him, striding into the 'bakery'. He hadn't the time to be wasting, he was late for their meeting as it was. Not by much but Tommy didn't like to be at a disadvantage, however slight it may be. 

Ollie rushed to keep up with the Birmingham gangster. These frequent meetings were making him feel more important than he was. Alfie was in charge, this was no partnership. And how dare the gypsy think he could walk into the bakery like he owned the place. 

"It's alright Ollie he knows the way. Not like a little 'un like him could do much damage in such a short distance anyway." Solomons called standing near the barrels just outside his office. 

Tommy chose to ignore the second half of that comment. The main thing was that he was given permission to walk in unaccompanied. Not such a big deal but Tommy was encouraging a slowly but surely approach. That way less suspicion would be aroused. Not that he was up to anything too sinister. Just establishing an alliance that he could make use of should he need to. An incredibly useful and threatening alliance indeed. 

Ollie bristled at his bosses shout. "Just making sure he doesn't wander off into places he shouldn't go Alfie! Have to be careful with these Peaky Blinders, you've heard what they say about them." 

Alfie turned his head slowly away from where he'd been eyeing Thomas, towards Ollie. Ollie quickly realized his mistake. 

The Jewish gangster stalked towards him slowly still staring, frowning. His lips making a small little O shape. And Ollie felt a shiver snaking its way down his spine. 

Alfie stopped finally in front of the younger man staring him in the eyes. "And you know, better than I do. Do you Ollie?" He asked slowly in the falsely innocent tone that scared Ollie shitless. Alfie blinked a couple of times, waiting for a response. 

"I-no Alfie! T...that wasn't what I was saying. I-" 

"Wasn't what you were saying? Well it's what it fucking sounded like mate. Now this is my business. You're here to deal with all the shit I don't want to. Not to go giving opinions on how I deal with Peaky Blinders ALRIGHT?" Alfie knew Ollie disliked Thomas Shelby. But it wasn't his business to be giving bad impressions to the man he'd be dealing with. 

"And just so you don't go off voicing your opinions how about you don't speak to Mr Shelby here at all? Good?" Said Alfie raising a warning eyebrow. 

Ollie nodded leaning away from his boss slightly. Just to be on the side of caution. 

Alfie nodded in reply "Good." He patted Ollie roughly on the shoulder. Rougher than was needed. 

Tommy tried to hide his amusement at the altercation but some must have shown as Solomons called back "don't you go thinking you in the clear and you can laugh. No you're late, mate" while heading for his office. 

"Canals were busy." Tommy said dryly following him in. He sat himself in his usual chair across from Solomons. 

"Oh very funny. Don't give me that bollox," Alfie warned pouring out two glasses of whisky. He didn't really care why he was late. He wasn't even that late to be honest but he liked to poke at the Birmingham boss. Just for his own amusement, to see his reaction. It was why he tended to call him little from time to time. And also because he actually was in comparison to him. 

"Family business." Tommy replied shortly taking a gulp from his glass. That was all he was going to say on the matter. He had no intention of divulging matters regarding the family to Solomons. Particularly not Polly's disapproval of the regularity of their business meetings. 

Alfie frowned putting his hands up in apology "alright you don't want to tell me that's fine. There must be more important things for you to go on about then?" He leaned forward in his seat clasping his hands together. Looking falsely interested. 

Thomas set him with a serious stare "The business with the tra-" 

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy! It's always fucking business with you isn't it mate! It's boring alright, talk about something else for a fucking change?" Alfie snapped, smacking the desk. The man came all the way down to London at least two or three times a month to talk about things that they both already had sorted or things that could be sent in a telegram, or by fucking pigeon whatever a pikeys poxy preference was. Alfie didn't mind the other mans visits, not at all quite the opposite actually, but his obsession with work and business was grating on Alfie's nerves. 

"Business is why I'm here, Mr Solomons. What else's should I talk about?" replied Tommy raising an eyebrow. Thomas didn't even flinch at the sudden change in Solomons temperament and his assault on the desk. The changeability of Solomons manner was something he had become accustomed to. 

The two men stared at each other in silence for a moment. Tommy couldn't quite discern what Solomons was thinking, his frowning expression seemed confused yet contemplative. But about what Tommy didn't know. 

After a few moments Alfie grunted in annoyance. "Alright bore me with your business talk then. Go on." He shrugged leaning back in his chair clasping his hands once again. 

So Tommy went on talking about business and Alfie responded as was expected. They continued on with their planning, conspiring and put more deals in place. Everything went smoothly, but Thomas couldn't help but wonder what it was that was bothering Solomons. Because something was. While he was engaging in the business side of the meeting but something else was on his mind. The London gangster kept looking Tommy up and down with a frown throughout his time there. And Thomas for the life of him couldn't uncover what the problem was. He worried he was overstepping the mark with the frequency of the meetings but Tommy had not detected any irritation before. The meeting ended well, but the frown still remained on Solomons face and Tommy decided he would leave the next meeting until a month later. Just to ensure its amicability. 

"I think it best to leave a break in between today and our next meeting Mr Solomons. To refrain from repeating the same discussions. I'll come back in a month." Thomas said calmly shaking his associates hand. 

Alfie's frown deepened at that. He still had Tommy's hand in his grasp, for longer than was necessary. "No," Alfie mumbled in contemplation staring at their clasped hands. "No fuck that, two weeks until the next meeting." He said louder this time, giving Thomas's hand a final shake before releasing him. 

It was Thomas's turn to frown then. "Alright. Two weeks." He replied before leaving the office. He walked back to the entrance to leave, cigarette in hand, feeling Solomon's frowning gaze following him all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took ages I’m a horrible person, sorry sorry my motivation and productivity levels are shocking 
> 
> Also please let me know what you think all criticism is welcome because I’m shite and want to be better plus I’m awful at noticing my own problems

Tommy arrived back in London after two weeks as per their arrangement for their next meeting. But not without a thorough and irritating rant from Polly. However, Tommy wasn’t paying much attention to her, she’d soon be suitably distracted from his doings when he got her son back to her. 

No his mind was not on Polly and her efforts to derail his empire building machinations. His mind was on his soon to be claim to the Eden club. It was the obvious next step, to claim a territory in London for himself. And the Italians club was a perfect power move. Remove and replace. 

But he was on two minds on whether to tell Solomons about it. On the one hand it could strengthen the rapport between them if he did. But if he didn’t he would be keeping Solomons on his toes reminding him that the Peaky Blinders were a gang to be reckoned with, that Thomas Shelby was a man to be reckoned with. 

Tommy didn’t want them to become predictable. But with that option came the possibility that Jew would take offense due to what Solomons could perceive as a deception maybe even a betrayal of trust on the Peaky’s part. It could even drive him towards the Italians. But Tommy was just conjuring up worst case scenarios. Although using Solomons in alliance with Sabini as a double bluff could work to his advantage.... 

No need to be going down that route. He’d leave Solomons in the dark on this particular venture, keep him guessing. 

“Good morning Ollie.” Tommy greeted as he approached the entrance to the bakery.

The younger man glared at him but remained silent. Tommy withheld a smirk, someone was obviously not pleased with his presence.

“Not going to lead me to Mr. Solomons office?” Tommy asked just stopping short of the door. 

Ollie didn’t so much as turn to look at him. He instead directed his glare straight down the road in front of him, keeping with Alfie's orders. Although it was clearly paining him not to snap at the gypsy. 

Tommy stared passively at him as he lit a cigarette “well not to worry, I already know my way around here rather well, don’t I Ollie?”

Solomons’ lackey kept up his silence, glare growing more vicious by the minute. The lad was going to give himself one serious headache if he kept that up. 

Tommy had enough of his tormenting and proceeded into the bakery towards Solomons office. Said man was currently stood in his office terrifying some poor worker of his, apparently he’d been caught stealing the ‘bread’. Unlucky fucker, Alfie wouldn’t have that. 

“I was going to bring it back Alfie, I-I swear!” The other man pleaded. Not that pleas would get him very far with a man like Alfie Solomons. But you know, desperation and all that. 

Alfie’s eye began to twitch, the fucking audacity of this little prick. “Bring it back?” His roar had the other Jew flinching away. Good, Alfie thought, the thieving bastard deserved a thorough frightening. 

“Bring it fucking back? Does this look like a poxy library? Do I look like a fucking librarian Lenny? Does my charming, friendly and studious outward appearance confuse you as to my fucking occupation?” Solomons was looming over him, spittle flying from his mouth in his fury. The other man, Lenny, remained silent obviously not sure what to say. 

“And how exactly were you planning on bringing it back? Did you have the cheek to think you could give me back half the fucking bottle or where you going to regurgitate it, like a fucking bird? Hm?”

Solomons was clearly fed up with the man cowering before him as he began to rain down a particularly vicious set of punches to the mans face. Tommy almost pitied him, Alfie wore a fair amount of rings. 

Solomons seemed to spot Tommy leaning against the doorway watching the scene with badly concealed amusement. And another one of those odd expressions, that Tommy just could not decipher, flashed across Solomons face. 

The Jew hauled his pitiful excuse for an employee up by the collar, and growled something threatening into his face. Probably Yiddish, Tommy thought. But whatever it was it had Lenny near wetting himself. 

“Luckily for you, I have a sense of class and don’t like to murder people in the presence of good fucking company.” Solomons snapped indicating to Tommy. He kicked the bloody man away from him and called for Ollie. 

Ollie came in quickly enough. He directed a quick glare at Tommy before turning his attention towards Alfie.

“Give my nephew a shout there, tell him he has a new punching bag. String the little wanker up out there.” He instructed. Ollie got to work as Solomons turned to Tommy. 

“Very sorry about the welcome, treacle.” He greeted, straightening his clothes. He plonked himself down into his chair waving a hand towards the chair opposite, telling Tommy to sit down. 

“That’s how you deal with thieves, string them up as a punch bag?” Tommy questioned taking his usual seat and lighting up a cigarette. 

Alfie grunted in reply, pouring whiskey for the Blinder. He wasn’t particularly partial to the drink himself, but god forbid anyone thought him inhospitable. “Usually, there’s a bit more foreplay, but I have more pressing matters to be attending to at the moment, don’t I Tommy?” 

“Like what?” Tommy asked. There were pressing business matters to talk about, but Solomons was never one to jump right to it, he never seemed to want to talk about business at all. Despite the fact that, that was the function of their relationship.

“I don’t know.” Solomons smirked at him leaning back in his chair, “but I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

“Why not just kill him? Seems more your style.” Tommy asked getting back to the thief. Although the poor fucker and been frightened half to death out there and beaten with some fairly big rings he was still breathing. And that surprised Tommy. Because he didn’t strike Tommy as a man who did things in halves. 

“Am I not allowed to enjoy myself.” Alfie mumbled in reply. 

“Yeah, but he’s still breathing out there.” Tommy reminded flicking his cigarette in the direction of the door where muffled sounds of the mans cry’s could be heard. 

“Well, you interrupted me didn’t ya.” Alfie snapped. “People like that, thieves, lowly fucking workers who think they’re something special and can cross me? They deserve to be punished not for the actual actions of the things they did. Because who am I to judge a blokes criminal predilections. No see it’s the audacity of the fucking thing innit, the fucking gall these bastards have to think they can do shit like that to me?” Solomons was getting more wound up by the minute. Tommy could tell by increased velocity of his hand gestures. 

Solomons seemed to realize he was losing it, and took a deep breath. “See what I’m going to do, mate, is I’m going to allow that monster out there to beat him within an inch of his fucking worthless life. But he’s not allowed to kill him no. That thieving piece of shits life is going to transcend to a much higher purpose. He will serve as a visual warning to any fucker who thinks I am a fair man. He is going to remain hanging out there, right outside my fucking office like meat on a butchers hook until he eventually dies, whether it be starvation, dehydration or blood loss that gets him first I don’t give a shit. And there he will fucking stay until the putrid smell of his corpse become too much for even me to take. And all because of a couple of loaves of bread.” 

Tommy relaxed back into the chair taking a long drag of his cigarette. “Well, that just seems a lot of effort that could be saved by one quick bullet to the face.” 

Solomons hummed, nodding his head slowly in response. “Exactly.” 

Tommy remained silent for a moment, giving Solomons the chance to elaborate on that final thought. It didn’t seem he was going to, but his stare remained hard and eyes still held their manic glint. 

Tommy raised a bored eyebrow.

“Bit theatrical.” 

“You want to fucking join him, love?” 

Tommy laughed at that. And Alfie’s face lit up. 

“Anyway!” Solomons clapped his hands together, then leaning onto the desk asked, “what is the topic of conversation today?” 

“Not going to continue on about punishment methods, Mr Solomons? That’d actually be useful to know, for future reference.” Tommy teased. 

Solomons frowned, looking frustrated. Maybe went a bit too far there, Tommy thought. 

“Tommy, if you keep calling me Solomons I’ll fucking shoot you.”

And that was not what Tommy was expecting. He looked at Solomons, properly looked at him. When they first met, Solomons displayed his own unique version of business proceedings. Long ramblings, death threats, gruesome descriptions of violence told cheerfully with an obvious underlying threat to it all. Solomons was quite clearly dancing along the fine line between sane and completely off his rocker. But now, now while Tommy was looking at him he could see how much that had changed. Sure he was still completely mental, but he’d relaxed. He actually joked with Tommy and it was genuinely just a joke not a humorously concealed threat. They both actually seemed to enjoy each other’s company. There was trust. They were familiar. 

“Well,” Tommy drawled releasing a puff of smoke dancing into the air, “I’m going to take the Eden club, Alfie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think all criticism is welcome because I’m shite and want to be better plus I’m awful at noticing my own problems 
> 
> Thanks v much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to post so please be gentle. However, I am more than happy to receive criticisms in any way shape or form that will benefit this story. I have got this mostly planned out but if you have any plot points you think would be good feeling free to comment them and I’ll try for them in.  
> Honestly though criticisms are wanted and appreciated as long as they serve to improve my writing.


End file.
